The big Question
by japanamation
Summary: Gean pops the question, but some thing goes horably wrong.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic so sorry if there is any thing wrong with the spelling.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own outlaw star yada yada yada..  
  
The big Question ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lot has changed since the galactic lei line. Zazuka and Ashia went there own ways and Gean Jim and Melfina had settled down on sentinal III. The small house wasn't much but it was enough for them. Gean sat at the table picking at his food, "What's the matter are you not hungry," Melfina said with a concerned look on her face. "What oh, no I'm just.. Thinking." "Gean are you all right?" "You've been acting weird lately." "Taking off and coming home late." "I'm ok Mel really." "Ok, if you say so." "I've been thinking that since we haven't been out in a while that we could go out to dinner tomorrow." Sure," she said smiling slightly. "I'll get my chores done early." "I think I'll go up stairs for a while." "Gean don't forget you need to take Jim his dinner." oh yea I almost forgot thanks." He grabbed his coat and the large paper plate of food and gave Melfina a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Mel I'll be back in a little while." "Ok see you later." He opened the door and walked to the car. He got in and turned the key. It whined a little bit and then died. Oh well I guess I'll just walk. He was happy and nothing could ruin his mood. He walked slowly down the dimly lit street staring at a ship coming into the landing dock. He finally came to dock 12 where the outlaw star was setting. He looked up at the large ship and was surprised that it was in such good shape. Him and that ship had been through a lot together. A loud roar settled over the dock and as he looked over his shoulder to see the ship that he saw had landed. He walked up to the door and said, "Hey Gilliam is Jim in there?" "Yes he is Gean." Well open up then." "Right away." The door opened up with a hiss. Gean stepped inside and walked back to the cargo hold. "Hey Jim are you down there?" he said staring down the hatch. "Yeah, I'll be right up hold on." A moment later a small blond haired boy climbed up the ladder and went in to the kitchen where Gean sat at the table drinking a cup of tea. "I brought you some dinner." "Thanks I'm starving," he said shoving a spoonful of corn into his mouth. "I was wondering if you could keep an eye on the house tomorrow?" "Me and Mel wanted to go out to dinner." "Sure," he said with his mouth full of food. "Thanks." They sat in silence for the next couple of minutes. "You almost ready to go?" Gean said. "Yep," he said eating the last bite of food on his plate and throwing it away. They both walked over to the coat rack and picked up there coats. They walked out the door and before they knew it they were back at the house. Melfina was already asleep so they went up stairs and into their bedrooms and fell asleep.  
The next morning they got up and as usual Gean slept in. "Gean," Melfina called from the kitchen,"breakfast is almost ready." "Ok, I'll be right down," he said groggily. He got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen. Melfina and Jim had already started eating. "Goodmorning you two he said kissing Melfina on the cheek. He got a plate of food and sat down and began to eat. "Gean don't forget we're going to dinner tonight." "I wont." They finished the rest of there breakfast. "Thanks for breakfast Mel," Jim said walking over to the door "I'm going to go finish the repairs on the ship." "I'll see you two later." "Ok bye," they both said. The day went bye quick and before they knew it was already time for dinner. "Hey Mel you almost ready," Gean called from down stairs. "Yea, hold on a minute. A couple minutes later Melfina came down the steps in a red mini skirt and a red top. "Wow Mel you look great," staring at her as she came down the stairs. They walked out to the car and got in this time it started. They drove a couple blocks down the road to a small resturant. They went in and sat down at a table and the waiter came and took their orders. The waiter came and brought them their food. Gean didn't eat very much and looked very nervous. They finished eating and walked outside. As they were walking to the car Gean stopped and Melfina turned around and asked," is there anything wrong." "No, I just wanted to ask you something," "What is it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green box. He got down on one knee. "Melfina will you marie me." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Review if you want to but try to go easy this is my first fanfic. I hope to get the next chapter up soon so until then enjoy. 


	2. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw star but if I did that would be really cool.  
Chapter 2 Double shock ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Melfina stood rooted to the ground in shock. She managed to squeeze out the word yes. Gean jumped up and kissed her on the lips. Before she knew it Gean had picked her up and set her in the car. He got in on the other side and turned the key. It rumbled a bit and then stalled. He sat there for a minute and then let out a long sigh. "Oh well I guess we'll just walk." He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door. "Shall we," he said helping her out of the car. They both began to walk down the street side by side. The sky had begun to fill up with clouds and it had begun to rain. They ran to the shelter of an over hang of a corner store. "Hold on let me go in and bye an umbrella." "Ok." Gean went into the store and bought an umbrella and came back outside. Melfina was standing up against the wall with a tall blond hared man talking to her. "Hey Mel ready to go." "Yea." She attempted to go around the man and he stepped in front of her. "Hold on pretty lady were are you going can I get your number," he said with a grin. "Hey buddy she needs to go." He just ignored what he had said. "Come on its just your phone number." "Hey buddy back off." He turned around and said," Will you shut up!" Gean had had all he could handle and swung at him. Before he knew it the man had pulled a gun and pulled the trigger. Gean felt a sharp pain shoot through his side and he fell to the ground. He herd a loud scream before passing out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you liked it pleas review and tell me what you think I should have the next chapter up soon 


	3. The Note of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, but I can dream.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The note of Death ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gean awoke with a searing pain in his side. He rolled over with a groan and looked at the clock; it was almost 6:00. Some how he managed to get home and bandaged. He looked around the room and saw Jim, snoring in a chair next to the couch. He attempted to get up but to no avail. He gave up the struggle to get up, and instead stared at the ceiling before finally  
falling asleep.  
He awoke a few hours later to a muff of blond hair and green eyes  
staring at him.  
"What are you staring at?" Gean said groggily. "What happened to you last night?" Jim said with a very concerned look on his face, "and where did you get that bullet wound from." All of the sudden the events of the night before came rushing back into Gean's head. "Oh and by the way where's Melfina?" Jim said. Gean turned his head and looked at  
him. He tried to talk but he couldn't.  
Finally he said, "Melfina. has been k.k. kidnapped. Jim sat down with a  
look of disbelief, and then jumping up; started pacing back and forth.  
"We need to do something." "Wait the police."  
No we don't need to involve the police, we can find her," Gean said.  
"What can you do in your condition?" "Don't worry I've had worse accidents." Now where to start first?" "I know  
where." "The Little Items shop on graceful road." "Lets go." said Gean, "I'll explain on the way." Jim walked out of the door with a limping Gean  
right on his heals.  
They drove up to the small corner shop and began to look around  
inside and outside looking for even the smallest clue. "Hey, Gean come  
here, I found something!" Gean stumbled out of the shop to find a small note addressed to him. The  
note was sloppy, but he could still read it. He read it out loud:  
Bring all your money and valuables,  
Including your ship to the condemned mill  
On the old side of town.  
Or I'll take your fiancée apart  
Piece-by-piece!  
You have three days to comply  
Or I'll have you hunted down and shot.  
Come alone with no weapons.  
Come if you dare! Gean looked up from the paper at Jim and they stood silent in disbelief.  
They got in the car and headed home; both still pondering the note.  
  
Sorry about the grammar problems on the previous chapters but I'm still  
trying to get the hang of this.  
I'm working on the next chapter so it will be a while.  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
